Halloween Relic
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: A promise made on Halloween, from Mello to Sayu, with Matt as the witness. A bit of Matt's thoughts on the circumstances. Simple drabble.


**Happy Halloween guys! ^^ This one is for my friend; crystalize50. Hope you like it! ^^ A little drabble. **

**-Halloween Relic.**

With night approaching, came the stars that always illuminated the endless darkness.

_**I don't only want to remember you, I want you to always be in my surroundings, to grow together, and make our own history within the time we last here, in this unforgiving world.**_

The wind blew an ominous way. The leaves of the trees waived like hands saying goodbye. Sayu Yagami waited there in the front of her home. Waiting for a certain blond to arrive.

The wind blew again, making her hair go all over her face. Slicking her hair back she smiled as a motorcycle approached her.

"Your right on time Mello. How are you on this fine night?" Sayu questioned with a smile.

"Thank you for the compliment, but really... You could of waited inside for me. It's pretty cold out here." Mello mentioned, while handing Sayu a helmet.

Sayu could only smile at Mello's attempt to be nice. He was so cute when he acted nice Sayu thought, but grumpy always suits him as well. Either way Sayu always enjoyed Mello's company, no matter his mood.

They road off, the wind wiping at they're helmet, and flowing hair. The road was clear, weird for a mischief night. Sayu held on to Mello; not wanting to ever let go of him. Mello taking notice smiled to himself, as he kept on driving.

They reached this Automobile place they owned that was attached to a house. Matt was there fixing his car's engine, noticing the approaching motorcycle; he stopped what he was doing to greet Sayu; who was now getting of her seat to hug the red head, and kiss him on the cheek. Blushing a bit, Matt took Sayu's helmet, then greeting Mello, complaining to his best friend how he has not seen him all day.

"I was busy getting something Matt. You know." Mello hinted.

"Ugh... Sorry... What are you talking about again Mel?" Asked a confused Matt.

Mello glared at the red head, jabbing a fist to the side of Matt's waist, causing Matt to cough the ugly cough chain smokers let out; when you already know they smoke to much.

"Maybe! If you get your head out of your little game worlds, and stop accumulating smoke in your brain! You'd know what I'm talking about! Idiot!" Mello yelled in irritation.

"I'm sorry Mihael..." Matt said in a bit of pain, while cracking a smile.

"All is forgiving you little prick..." Mello said, while walking to the house, letting himself in.

There in the living room sat a content Sayu, her feet propped up on the couch, watching the commercial on the TV screen; about some fashionable shoes. Her face looking delighted at a certain pair of heels in red.

"Do you like those Sayu?" Mello asked taking a seat next to the smiling brunette.

"Yes, very much. I might get them tomorrow." Sayu said, laying her head on Mello's shoulder.

"Sounds good, I'll give you a ride there. By the way, the way you where sitting later on when I came in... It reminded me of L." Mello said, with a peaceful look in his eyes.

Sayu starred at Mello for awhile, smiling further. "Was it a good memory? To think of L that is?" Sayu asked concerned.

"Yeah, it was. It still is. My mentor L's Birthday is on a day like this; Mischief night. He'd probably would still not care about his age, and go off trick or treating, just to stuff his face in with sweets from complete strangers. Examining it of course." Mello chuckled a bit.

"Sounds like a sweet memory to me." Sayu said with a smile, while hugging the blond, by placing her arms around his waist as he kept sitting there next to her, him returning her hug back.

Matt came in, taking notice, he fled quickly to the kitchen to get himself something eatable. From a distance he could see his friends sneaking kisses from time to time. Matt was happy for his best friend. Mello deserved to be happy, he had always worked hard for what he wanted, and now it payed off some how. He had someone now who could share his dreams with, and that was enough to make Matt happy for his best friend. He himself loves the Yagami girl, but seeing her happy is good enough for him. Matt grabbed to slices of pizza to devour, and out the door he went again. With soda in hand.

A little later on Mello, and Sayu headed out the door themselves, sitting out in the porch. As Sayu sat there, listening to the night's noise, Mello got down on his knee. Sayu looked a bit confused, but immediately was surprised about the gift Mello held up for her to see. It was an Autumn looking ring, with a centered ruby in between to colorful orange looking leaves that where gems as well. Mello placing the ring on Sayu's finger kissed her hand.

"I promise always to be there in your good times, and bad times as well; Sayu Yagami. So will you accept my proposal?" Mello questioned.

Sayu could feel the water forming in her eyes, but held them back. Smiling, she confirmed it with a yes. They hugged each other, not wanting to part. Only to begin kissing. Matt watched in awe, he din't want to think like a girl, but he himself thought that was a beautiful site to see. Something he rarely viewed in his life; happiness. He continued with his car, fixing it, and smiling to himself.

Matt began to wonder, if one day he would get to hear the word; "Uncle". Not until a couple of years thought.

"Will you help me give away candy tomorrow." Asked Sayu.

"I'll be there. But we wont give any to albinos, okay?" Mello responded. As he kissed her forehead.

"Mello... Be nice." Sayu said frowning.

**End.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Stay safe. ^^**


End file.
